Careless
by XxSmilesosweetXx
Summary: Clare, Kc future fic... what happens when Kc gets a call from a long lost love


**Tittle:Careless**

**Couple: Kc, Clare**

**A/N: I always wanted to write a Degrassi story...It's not great..but I still hope you give it a chance :-)**

**

* * *

**

He would never forgive him self, the way he once used the girl he loved. But he could never regret the actual act. What guy does? He thought to himself as he smiled and picked up a shirt that a couple of days ago had carelessly been thrown at the couch. This had become Kc's life. Random sexual encounters with obvious dimwits. Leaving in the morning with out saying goodbye, expecting no one when he got Home. Sometimes it seemed, there should be more to life than sex and money. He didn't think about it very often. When Clare called, and they spoke about how great her life was going, hearing her voice. He started pending on the idea that maybe being a big marketing tycoon might not be the only thing he wants from life. Thinking about the years past made him think about the years to come And that maybe the sex and the money won't last for ever.

The one thing that had stuck with him through the years was his memory of her, not that he let her know. He picked up a broom, which he'd never personally used and started sweeping the floor as he reminisced of that day he would forever remember.

it was sophomore year at Degrassi high and finals were around the corner.

"I'll get you through this test kc. I promise" she said in her usual friendly demeanor while flashing him a smile. It always baffled him how despite everything she was going through, she always remained the nice sweet girl he met two years ago.

" Clare I'm sorry. All this time I've been complaining to you about my girl troubles., when I know you're hurting" he says with as much empathy as he can feel. He wasn't sure how he would have felt about Eli if he hadn't been with Clare. He probably would of liked him, maybe even hung out with him if he wasn't for the simple fact that Clare was involved with him.

"It's really OK kc. I know this might sound selfish but hearing your problems and helping you kind of distracts me from his death" she looked down." does that make me a horrible person?" she asked

He sensed that the conversation was going in a bad direction. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel horrible.

" So I think maybe, I will just forget about Jenna and Bianca and go after what I've really wanted all this time" he said intensely

" what is it that you really wanted?" she asked in her naiveness.

He reached his hand across the round table and gently squeezed hers. He sensed her confusion, he was confused as well.

He didn't know exactly were he was taking this. All he knew was that holding her hand made him feel the security he hadn't felt in a really long time.

They had been having what seemed like a staring contest. Neither of them giving in. Until finally Clare slowly looked down at his hand on hers. But before she could say anything he removed his hand and got up from his chair.

Much to Clare's confusion Kc started pacing back and forth. She got up slowly and gently touched his shoulder which caused him to turn around even quicker.

"kc are you..."'

But before Clare could finish her sentence his lips connected to hers, she backed away a little but gave in when his hands made it to the small of her back.

She started to return the kiss as his tongue softly entered her mouth. She smiled a little finally feeling again what it felt like to kiss him.

he stopped after a couple of minutes only to hold her hand as he guided her to the back of the library.

" kc I don't think..." she started

But he quickly shut her up with another kiss. A million thoughts run through his head. He always wondered what it would be like to loose control with Clare like this.

Pretty soon Clare relaxed into the kiss. Her hands found their way around his neck as the situation intensified. He also found something to do with his hands as they started caressing her hips.

He tested his limits with her as his hands made their way up her shirt. He was surprised when she didn't protest. He felt her lips quiver when he started un-doing her buttons.

He stopped the kiss and looked deeply into her blue eyes, giving her a chance to protest, to say this was going too far for , she started pulling up his shirt. Once his shirt was somewhere on the library floor, he finished un-doing her shirt button .Quickly grabbing her waist he pulled her down on the floor with him, making sure she landed on top. his fingers slowly ran through her hair pulling her lips down to his. Soon her panties landed on the hardwood floors along with every other item of clothing they had. Hours passed in that library. the most amazing hours of his life.

With one last kiss he slowly pulled out of her. They both breathed heavily as they gathered their thoughts. He smiled pulling back the strands of her hair that gathered around her face. He suddenly noticed how it had grown back since the beginning of the year. It reminded him of the way she had it when she changed her look freshman year. He kissed her forehead reminiscing all the good times they had together that year.

"K.C" they suddenly heard a voice screech from the door.

"Bianca" K.c whispered looking a little confused.

Tears started flowing down the girl's cheeks before she started to run.

K.c rushed to put on his boxers and his pants, and started running after Bianca. Clare was left behind to gather her things.

Clare never spoke to K.c again. The following two weeks he tried to seek out, to explain to her that he never meant to leave her alone after her first time. that he was an idiot that he wasn't thinking right. Clare wouldn't hear any of it. He didn't blame her, he knew she felt used. In a way he did use her to forget his drama with Jenna and Bianca. He also knew that he wanted this to go somewhere with Clare and that he was going to win her back some way or another.

She never gave him the chance, Never answered his calls, She was never home when he went to look for her. After school started up again two months later Clare didn't come back. He never found out why or where she went. And all those years up until now all he ever thought about was Clare. Always asking himself if she was the one. How it would have been if she had forgiven him.

He couldn't believe when he received a call from her saying she was in town and wanted to catch up. He figured Alli gave her his phone. He always stayed in touch with Alli, and he had a feeling that Alli had secretly stayed in touch with Clare all these years.

His thoughts dispersed when he finally heard a knock on the door. he took a deep breath putting the broom down. his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his body when he finally opened the door. He saw more beautiful then ever. She hadn't really aged much since he last saw her; there were many traces of that teenage girl he fell in love with left in her. She was accompanied with a boy about 10 years old. All the hopes he had for this encounter shattered to pieces as he inferred that she is probably married and had a happy family. She probably lived in a suburb with white picked fences and shiny happy people...

"are you going to invite me in?" she asked breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Please come in " K.c Replied

"So who's the little guy?" K.c continued

"Hey! I'm not little" The little boy announced

Both Clare and K.c smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't find anyone to watch Kurt" Clare said apologetically

"It's OK" K.c replied sincerely"Hey kid..I have some pretty cool games in laptop..wanna check em out" Kc continued hading the boy his laptop, hoping to keep him busy while he and Clare spoke.

The boy settled into K.C's desk chair, fixing the gigantic headphones on his ears.

" So..." Kc said awkwardly

"So..." Clare replied equally as awkward

There was sinlence for a good five minutes. neither of them knew what to say or how to react. Meanwhile little Kurt was making fighting noises at the computer screen.

K.C decide to break the silence and ask her something that had tortured him all these years.

"Where did you go" He said just like that, with no further explanation, but Clare knew what he meant.

"My parents sent me to an all girls private school" Then I moved to California with Darcy She replied.

"Why?" Kc asked

"Well..." is all she could say as she stared at the back of Kurt's head.

That's when he finally put it together. Clare was only twenty five so she had to have Kurt when she was a teenager. She wasn't wearing a wedding ring so she probably wasn't married. And her parents would have died if anyone in the church found out their teen daughter was pregnant.

"Clare...Is he?..." K.c stuttered

"yeah" Clare whispered.


End file.
